welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Oriol Garza
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Oriol Garza is a Half-Blood wizard of German and Catalan descent. He is the biological son of Monika Tetlow and Vincent Oriol, and the adoptive son of Rumer Aveyard and Shawnee Garza. Life Before Hogwarts His mothers kept him quite sheltered. He was never allowed to do anything on his own. Oriol did not like that, and at night when he knew they were asleep he wandered around the house doing whatever he wanted as quietly as he could. He would eat as many peanut butter and jam sandwiches as his belly could hold, he hated the crust but he ate that too so there was not too much evidence left behind. Except maybe the crumbs. He watched tv with the volume insanely low until he fell asleep or the sun came up. Shawnee and Rumer knew they were restricting Oriol's freedom, they also thought he was too young to truly need it. When Oriol began to sneak out of the house instead of staying inside where they could keep track of his late night activities they tried to compromise. At least two or three times a day, for at least an hour, at the most, Oriol was allowed to run off on his own. He had to stay close to the house. He was only allowed to go far enough that if he shouted they could hear him, if they called for him he better come running. The first few weeks he was allowed to run around with his mother's with him he did exactly as he was told. He never went to far away, and always came back home when he was called. He was mindful of the rules, until he got bored. He started going farther, and farther away. When Rumer called for him to come back home, and she did not see his face within the next fifteen minutes she got worried. Terrified something horrific happened to her little boy because she let him out of her sight. She called Shawnee in a panic, and both women searched frantically for their son. There were only a few places Rumer and Shawnee could think to look, the homes of their friends and family. Sure enough they found him at the local baker's house gorging on free sweets offered to him by the couple one street over, right next door to Rumer's mother's house. He knew he was going to be in big trouble when he got home. He was unfazed by the revocation of his freedom until the sugar high he was on finally wore off. Back at square one Oriol was not even able to sneak around the house at night the way he used to. One of his mothers, either Shawnee and Rumer, were always watching him. It seemed like they took turns watching over him in shifts. If he was not with Shawnee, he was with Rumer. The only time he felt like her ever got to spend alone was in bed before and after waking up or going to sleep, and in the bathroom. Whenever he complained about how much he hated that they never let him do anything they reminded him that he did not like to follow the rules, and these were the consequences. Oriol became so annoyed with being watched all the time his latent magical abilities finally kicked started some sort of a chain reaction. Aside from that time he was nearly invisible for a few minutes. Which was rather shocking for Shawnee to see as her son looked like an apparition before his color finally returned. Most of the magic related accidents he began to have occurred less frequently at home and more frequently at school. Shawnee and Rumer ware accepting of his gift immediately, they were afraid of him for the tiniest of moments during the initial shock. They do not understand his magic, they have no idea where it came from, to them he is still their son. After being visited by a staff member from a magical school informing the family of Oriol's wizard status they had blood tests run to trying to trace his ancestry hoping that would give them some answers. There was nothing magical they knew of they could link to him, although they did discover that they all share the same ethnic make up. Oriol's biological mother (Monika) and his biological father (Vincent) were both biracial as are his adoptive parents. He has more in common with the two women who raised him than either of them ever knew. In trying to uncover a new mystery about their son Rumer and Shawnee learned he would inevitably face many of the same struggles in life; the racial stereotypes, and social stigma that they faced when they were growing up. Slytherin Oriol was surprised when the hat sorted him to Slytherin, although he smiled and laughed like he expected it. He expected to go into Gryffindor because he bucks rules and does what he wants, or Ravenclaw because he is so used to schedules and discipline. He cannot help wondering what it would have felt like going into Slytherin if he still thought he was Muggle-Born. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Confident - Grateful, Opinionated, Disruptive, Confrontational Oriol is a free spirit, he hates too much routine, structure or anything makes him feel tied down. He is spontaneous, and likes to face challenges head on, he prefers to deal with a problem in the moment he does not like to spend a lot of time sitting around thinking about it. He is somewhat forgetful, and if something has not properly caught his attention he has to be reminded again and again. He has two great influences in his life, his mother's Rumer and Shawnee, and he wanted to make them proud by following in their footsteps. Learning he was a wizard changed things for him because he has no one to guide him through this wizarding world, he has to learn for himself. He has to decide alone what will work and what will not, and he could not be happier about it, the adventure of a life time. Appearance Lorenzo James Henrie↔Daniel Zovatto Oriol has fair skin, and big brown eyes. He has dark brown/black hair that he likes to wear long. He has been told that he looks like a girl, but he does not let that bother him. Oriol dresses in a tomboyish, casual, comfortable masculine fashion. He likes t-shirts, and loose jeans that give him the room to run and jump around in. He likes wizard robes because they remind him of super hero capes. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Adoptive Extended Family: Biological Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in England Category:German Category:Catalan Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:June Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Wizard Category:Fir Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand